Young and Alive
by Creativist
Summary: Tensions with Elena and Millenia will never let up and Ryudo is no doubt the punk kid Geohound who has to make it on his own in order to put the bread on the table.
1. Geohounds Don't Like School

Please, do HONESTLY tell me what you think of this Fanfic, If you have any advice, then don't be afraid to post it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grandia II or it's Characters or anything else dealing with it.

Enter Ryudo's daily Routine life.

_

* * *

_

_Ca-coo, Ca-coo, Ca-coo, Ca-coo,_

Ryudo was sound asleep in his bed, the sun slowly dragged across his face until the the glare reached his eye-lids, it tempted Ryudo to flip his head to the side of the wall.

_Ca-Coo, Ca-Coo, Ca-Coo, Ca-Coo, Haaaark!_

"Quit it Skye!" Ryudo's fingers squeezed Skye's neck; feathers flying as Skye flapped his wings trying to let go from his tight grasp. He got free.

"I'm just waking you up from school, jeez," Skye was reliefed to be free.

"Just a few more minutes, okay skye?" Ryudo turned his sheets over as he fell back asleep.

"You're going to be late for school again Ryudo."

"What's one lateness?" He said in a dreary manner, almost half asleep.

"You say that every morning, that's why you're always late...Are you still there?" Silence slowly dimmed away as Ryudo's snoring grew louder.

"Oh, Ryudo..." Skye pulled up the shades with his beak and flew to Ryudo's Bed side. He pecked at his face continuously as Ryudo squirmed and turned into his pillow, but Skye didn't stop.

"Come on! Quit it Skye!" He smacked Skye to the wall with his pillow, But he immediately regained his composure. Ryudo fell back into his sheets, "Why do I have to go to school anyway?"

"Aside from the education, don't you enjoy the attention you get from the ladies, lover boy?"

"No!"

Skye clipped his beak on the sheets and flew away into the dinning room.

"Dammit Skye!" Ryudo sat up and Rubbed his eyes as the light glinted all around the room. Dressed in nothing but boxers, he retrieved the pants left on the floor from yesterday's daily routine. _Damn Skye_, he said to himself.

Walking into the kitchen- which happened to be shared with the dinning room, he slipped on a spilled basket of nuts and kuko berries.

"You really need to clean this place up. It's a pig stye, how could you live in such conditions," Skye said, Soaring like a Hawk above it's prey.

"Yea, I've really hit rock-bottom living in a bird's nest," Ryudo retaliated.

"Better for a bird then for a Geohound," Skye left into Ryudo's room to retrieve his shirt as Ryudo picked up the nuts and berries.. _It IS kind of dirty_, Ryudo picked up a banana peel and threw it away. He walked to the dining room table, noticing the Chair fallen from a bitter conflict between him and Skye the night before. _Damn Skye!_ He said to himself as he started to pick up the chair.

"Here you go lover boy," Ryudo relieved his hands from the chair as his shirt dropped on his head. The chair dropped and the handle broke.

"Oops," Skye flew through the window as his uptight Geohound friend carelessly threw a poff nut at him; he took a deep breath and sighed, "Another day of school."

* * *

Ryudo was dressed and ready to get going, "Don't forget your toast." Skye smiled, flying in circles around it.

Ryudo grabbed his bookbag; just as he opened the door...

"Morning Ryudo," Said Millenia, with a badazzling smile and sparkling eyes.

He looked at her, chewing the toast left in his mouth,seconds later heslammed the door.

"What's wrong Ryudo?" Skye said, hearing Millenia complaining and banging on the door, he flew Outside to see what was going on.

"I decided to stay home today," Ryudo said Casually.

"Oh I see, having a little Love trouble? ...I'll be happy to give you some advice," Skye flew above him like a hawk, but Ryudo rolled his eyes. As if it wasn't already bad enough, more commotion dragged on behindclosed doors.

"Look at what the cat dragged in!" Said Melennia with red eyes, looking at Elena who'd just arrived.

Elena took caution, "Eh! What are you doing here, don't you have churchs to vandelize?"

"For your information, I was just leaving Ryudo's house," Melennia blew on her nails casually, rubbing them across her dress.

"W-What!" Elena became Shocked and outraged.

"yea, he's still sleeping soundly in his bed, couldn't wake him up so I decided to just meet him at school. Later," Millenia said casually, pretending to walk away. Soon hiding behind a bush.

"Ryudo! Ryudo!" Elena banged on the door with her palms, her hands quickly catching blisters.

"Ryudooooo," Skye playfully screeched, "One songstress of Granas sent to your door step! Ryudo?"

Ryudo Slammed open the door, "What is with you two! Jeez ...I swear I'm about to move to Mirumu if this keeps happening." He stepped out of the house, seeing Millenia enjoying Elena's spectacle.

"I-, I just wanted to make sure you wereawake Ryudo," Elena said with a sorry expression on her face. Her eyes twinkled with tears swelling up. _Oh jeez, _Ryudo felt alittle guilty, but held his emotion tucked away.

"Hi Ryudo," Millenia said sincerely, she jumped out of the bushes, "Bet you didn't see me behind the shrubs did ya?"

"No, I seen you."

"Ah!" Elena remembered, she struck Ryudo's arm, "Is it true She spent the night at YOUR house!"

"What? Of course not, not in a million years!" Ryudo blushed, though not visibly shown. _Whats with her hitting me like that, that's not Elena_,he thought.

Ryudo walked down the few stairs, passing Elena and Millenia, pretending they weren't there.

"Ryudo," Millenia grabbed his arm, "don't act like you can't see me."

"I can't," He tugged but she held too tight of a grasp.

Meanwhile, Elena strayed behind grinding her teeth.

Skye watched them from the window as they walked away, "Good luck, lover boy."


	2. Effort Depends

Yeeees, Ms. Selenaaaaa.

Please leave comments and reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grandia II or it's characters.

* * *

"You demon girl!"

Millenia stuck her tongue out at the local.

"She vandalized our church!"

"BITE ME!" She responded.

"Ryudo, how could you hang out with such a devil!"

"What'd you do this time?" Ryudo said, looking down at Millenia, still tugging from her grip just a little.

She rested her head on his shoulder, "nah, I just painted the town red last night, thats all."

"The Church!" Elena stepped in and shouted, the sudden shock wave prompted Ryudo to jerk free from Millenia's hold as it weakened. _Phew!_ He thought.

"Ah!" Millenia felt heartbroken a little, "Damn little priest girl, leave us alone, you're ruining our quality time. BEAT IT!" her eyes turned red and furious at Elena.

"You want to know what she did Ryudo?" Asked Elena.

"What'd she do?"

Millenia stepped in, "I didn't do anything, she's lying!"

"She broke the colorful church window last night."

"The stain glass?" He questioned.

"And, and she threw paint all over the church and got CAUGHT!"

"Shut up! You're bugging us you, church bug! You church beattle! Shoo, shoo!" Millenia disclaimed to Ryudo that she had nothing to do with the incident.

"Who do you believe Ryudo, huh?" demanded Millenia.

"Actually, I couldn't care less."

Millenia caught him off guard and retrieved his arm, "So you DO believe me."

Ryudo smacked his forehead with his palm, "No, not to state the obvious, but when I say I don't care, I mean I DON'T CARE."

* * *

They found themselves meeting up with Roan and Tio. Roan is two years younger then the Trio, making him of Eleven years. Tio is a year ahead of the Trio, making her fourteen years old.

"Hey Ryudo," Roan signaled his hand in the air as they approached each other and stopped.

"Hey." Ryudo looked at Tio, "hey Tio."

"Hello," she said softly, but Robotic.

"Hey there, Ms. Millenia,"

"Hey kid."

Roan laughed.

"Hello Roan," Elena said.

Roan politely bowed, "Ms. Elena."

"Why does she get the royal treatment," Millenia asked Roan, unaware her grip on Ryudo was slipping until Ryudo got free again.

"Okay, okay, enough, let's just go," Ryudo said, placing his hands in his pockets walking ahead, he looked towards the dirt ground ahead of his footsteps.

"Is something wrong?" Tio tilted her head.

"Nah," Roan scratched his head with a big smile, "He seems normal to me."

Elena and Millenia were caught running ahead, leaving Roan and Tio behind.

"Wait for us," Roan shouted. "Come on," he signaled Tio and ran ahead.

"O-okay." She ran after.

* * *

"Roan, please read the next sub-title"

"yes miss, 'From whence he came. Valmar, the Lord of darkness was said to arrive through a void of Darkness once present up in space...'"

Ryudo was doodling on the handout assignment the teacher gave out for homework. Ryudo never does his homework. His head rested on his palm for support against the boredom that would otherwise make him fall asleep. a paper ball came flying on to his head and struck. Ryudo turned around to see who the culprit was. Millenia came clean and waved at him. "Read it," she whispered.

"Huh?"

"Read it."

"Huh?"

"Ryudo! Is there something you want to share with the class, or Can I continue on with the lesson?" Ms. Selena said.

"No really, don't let me stop you, I'm just minding my own business."

"Yes well, do keep in mind that this classroom IS your business, so pay respect as your classmates are talking."

Roan felt a little embarrassed when being mentioned indirectly.

"Roan, please continue," Ms. Selena said.

"Yes miss... 'However, it is speculated that Valmar was dormant in outer space...'"

Ryudo turned around again to hear what Millenia had to say. She looked at him and pretended to write on her hand. Ryudo understood the cause after awhile, he opened up the crumbled up paper. _It's probably gonna be stupid and random_, He thought.

"Miss," A male student choired, "Millenia is talking to Ryudo," he presented.

"No I'm Not! Mind your own business fish boy!" Millenia said abruptly.

"That is enough out of you Millenia, I will not stand for anymore vulgarities from you, not after what you did to the church. Now BEHAVE and BE QUIET!" Ms. Selena stormed.

Millenia felt powerless and looked down at her handout worksheet, She didn't say another word. The boy she teased secretly laughed at her as the teacher turned around to write on the chalkboard. Ryudo was too busy reading the letter to actually care about the conflict going on around him.

The paper was apparently decorated with a lot of hearts: _hey, iz this stupid or what?_

"Sure is," Ryudo said sarcastically to himself.

_I hate this class, I hate that tha Big church controls this School. Becauze we do stupid stuff like that project that's doo for today._

Ryudo smacked his forehead, "Damn, I totally forgot about that school project." He shrugged it off, "not like I was going to do it anyway."

The door swung open, Elena stepped in and took a bow to Ms. Selena, "Good morning Teacher."

"Elena, how fair your rehearsal?"

"oh, it went just fine ms. Selena." She walked to her seat, at the far right of the classroom.

"Now class, don't forget to attend the School concert. It's not too far from now; I hope your prepared for your performance ms. Elena," Stated the teacher.

Elena felt good inside her heart because the teacher addressed her formerly. Millenia grunted. She rested her head on her hand just like Ryudo, because the shear boredom left her eyelids and head feeling heavy.

"Who's first to do their presentation?" proclaimed Ms. Selena.

Elena raised her hand before anyone else could (not that anyone else did raise their hand).

"Naturally," Millenia said to herself.

"Elena..." the Teacher nodded with approval.

Elena presented her project with a visible hand-constructed diagram of the Battle of Good and Evil. Some special effects created made Granas and Valmar crash into one another to signify the battle, combined with a terrific speech; at the end she received a big applause.

"Nicely done Elena," commented the teacher.

"that was really good," Said a student with freckles and glasses, "You sounded like a professor."

"Thank you very much." She turned to Ryudo, waiting for something to be said.

_Why is she looking over here, as if it's not enough applause from them. Now she's trying to beat praises out of me. _Ryudo tried to avoid Elena's look. "Yea, I guess... it wasn't half bad," He said, looking away from the entire class.

Ms. Selena was shocked to hear Ryudo give praise while Elena felt and Expressed her happiness, Millenia however, felt more scornful.

"Who else is ready to present?" No one volunteered. "Should I start calling on people?" The silence was persistent. "Okay, Millenia, did you do it?"

_Oh crap!_ "yes miss," A hint ofirritation came from her voice.

"Well, when ever you're ready, you may go up and present."

"Do I have too?"

"It IS about sixty percent of your grade; I would believe so."

Millenia definitely didn't want to go up after seeing Elena's effort.

* * *

"Oookay. Any question for Millenia?" Said the teacher.

The children sat quietly looking at Millenia, a few laughed at her presentation quietly. Millenia looked at Ryudo- who apparently continued to doodle on his handout assignment. He didn't take notice.

"Okay, thank you Millenia," concluded ms.Selena.

Millenia walked in silence to her seat. The student she called "Fish boy" laughed at her again.

"Who's next... Ryudo?" Said the teacher.

Ryudo was too busy drawing to pay attention.

"Ryudo?" Repeated the teacher, but he was still paying no mind.

"RYUDO!" the class said, prompting him to turn up his head.

"Ryudo, Where's YOUR project," said the teacher.

"Don't have it," he went back to drawing.

"And why not?"

"My pet bird ate it."

"Your pet bird ate your project."

A few students snickered at his remark.

"Yea, can't afford food, so I had to cut down on the bird feed. Forgive me for having to feed him toys and school projects everyday. Its Skye's fault, not mine."

"Honestly, as if lying wasn't enough, now he's blaming it on me," Skye said to himself, Apparently hanging around the windowsill, watching the whole time.

"Why didn't you just make another one," One student said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear any piles of gold cheering me on, did you. But...If I WERE getting paid..."

"Getting PAID? Thats... thats... argh! Are all Geohounds so low!"

The class couldn't help but laugh at the two.

"That's enough Leo," interupted the teacher.

Ryudo insisted however, "yeah, we are... but you know, YOU'RE even worse than us.Your own project, something much more important than money... to YOU, wasn't even done! So what do you mean by only 'us Geohounds?'"

"Okay Ryudo, thats enough. If both of you say another word..." Ms. Selena regained control on the class. "This is a disgrace, only 5 projects submitted! How is this going to look when His holiness Zera and Selene of the papal knights come to visit our School? It's Ridiculous! Only 5 projects! For everyday the assignment is late, I'm deducting fifteen points. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ms. Selena," the class choired.

"I'll see you after lunch class; class dismissed," she snapped her fingers, and all the children got up to go to the cafeteria.


	3. Lunch Hour Politics

Sry ch. 2 has many visible grammerical errors, my eyes aren't as sharp as I thought it to be.

As always, I do Not own Grandia II or snything that pertains to it. I'm just a simple boy trying to have fun with it, thats all.

My bad, Haven't continued this for awhile. I just wasn't feeling it anymore, But other FFs have gotten me revitalized in continuing this.

Please Enjoy...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school day has half started- half ended, The children are at the benchs and tables eating lunch and conversating with another. Ryudo sits alone at the end of his own personal table as he usually does. He plops his Knapsack onto the table and takes out his lunch. It consist of a common roll of bread with a few Myriad nuts and kuko berries on the side. This is a usual, everyday feast at lunchtime for Ryudo, minus the berries and nuts, as he can barely afford to eat proper and healthy meals.

"Hey Ryudo, do you mind if I sit with you?" Asked Elena.

"Sure, go ahead."

Elena stood, looking at Ryudo eating his roll casually. He sicced his teeth into the bread before he noticed Elena frozen still, holding her backpack, "Did I forget to send you an invitation, or did you forget how to speak english?"

"Ryudo... why, why do you always eat bread?"

"I'm on a diet... but it looks like you need it alot more then me," He grinned.

"W-, what? I am not fat," Elena defended. She took a seat across from him.

"Lunch and dinner isn't enough so they give you a hot plate for every door you bust down for charity," He grinned again, enjoying the subject.

"THAT'S OUTRAGOUS RYUDO!" Her voice rised, but not too high to grab attention, "We hardly eat meat! We're only aloud to eat nuts, fruit, vegetables, and buttermilk bread."

"Buttermilk bread, huh? Must keep a hefty supply of it," Ryudo couldn't help but laugh.

"Ryudo!" Elena stormed. "I just came here to give you this, that's all!" She dropped her knapsack on the table and jutted her hand angrily into her bag. She pulled out a baobab fruit. "Here."

"What is it?" he looked at it disgustingly.

"It is a baobab."

"What's that?"

"An eastern fruit, or a western fruit. I don't really know, father Carius said it comes from a place called Nanan village. The baobab fruit; father Carius gave it to me because I've been good," She smiled.

"You beat charity out of people and all they give you is an apple? Granas sure as hell doesn't like to share with people-"

"Stop it Ryudo. Your cruel jokes are not funny, nor are they amusing. Here!"

"Sorry, but I don't do kindness, or hypocrisy."

"HYPOCRISY! What is hypocrisy?"

"Hah! You need to get out more princess. Not everyone in church wants to hold hands with you and prance around in daisies and daphidales."

"Well... I wouldn't expect everyone to like me..." she pondered.

"Nevermind, you misunderstand what I say, just forget it."

"well... take it. It's good and it's healthy," she placed it next to his knapsack.

Ryudo took it, he bounced it up in the air once then took a bite. "Not half bad," he shrugged.

They ceased conversation, seeing Millenia walk in the cafeteria with lunch in hand. It would be common to see her at lunchtime if not late, then never. Mostly never. No one knows where she goes when mid-day strolls around.

Immediately, some punks came to pick on her as she takes her seat, "Hey, you been stealing from my father's grocery?"

"No, get lost!" she defended.

"You bet' not!" They walked away, "'cause you'll be sorry if you're caught!"

"'Cause you'll be sorry if you're caught,'" she mockingly repeated.

"What?" He turned around, the kid was just asking for trouble. He walked up to her, "VALMAR SPAWN!"

"Just get out of my FACE!" she screamed.

"Whatever, You... Daughter of Valmar!" the boy and his punk friends walked away.

_Jerks_, Millenia said to herself. She began to open her wrapping with eyes wandering around as if trying to look for someone. She ate in silence, as ceaseless gossip never stopped.

"Poor Millenia," Elena frowned, holding her lunch.

"Hm? I thought you hated her," Ryudo shifted his eyebrows, jamming some seeds in his already stuffed mouth.

"No, no I do not hate her..."

Ryudo grinned.

"W-well I do kind of, but I most certainly do not HATE her. But... you just can't help but almost feel sorry for her," she looked at Millenia sadly.

Ryudo swallowed his food. "Yea, almost," he threw some kuko berries in his mouth, taking his eyes off of Millenia and onto Elena's buttermilk sandwich.

She continued to look at Mellinia sadly, "Maybe... maybe we should... I-I don't know..."

"Yea?" Ryudo said unnoticed.

"Perhaps we should... Sit with her, i-if thats alright with you, Ryudo. -Ah!" She cought Ryudo reaching out for her buttermilk sandwich.

"Ryudo!" She smacked his hand away, "How can you act like such a pig?"

"Relax princess, I was only kidding with you," he played it off with a calm grin and a casual look over his shoulder. "I don't really care for kindness, but if you hate her, why do you want to sit with her?"

She couldn't find the words to counter a response.

"...You're too nice Elena," He got up and started wrapping his lunch; as did Elena, smiling at Ryudo's kindness.

Millenia bit through her sandwich when she seen Elena walking. _She better not come over here_, thought Millenia.

In irony, she did however, taking a seat next to Millenia. _Hm? What the hell?_ She thought to herself.

Elena took agressive bites out of her sandwich, with a slight look of animoisty. Her face was astray from Millenia's.

Millenia started to talk, but words couldn't come out of her mouth. She really wanted to say, "Why the hell are you sitting next to me?" But it felt really awkward to start up a situation with her now. She felt awkward just being next to her.

Ryudo came to the table and sat down across from the two. He too noticed a very eerie and awkward silence in the vicinity. "I'm famished! Let's eat." he said to stir things up.

"How could you be tired when you never do any work?" Millenia said.

"Hah, why should I work when others can work for me?" Ryudo grinned.

Elena bit her tongue, worried and bracing for an answer, "Ryudo, you don't really..."

"Hmph, don't be an idiot. Ryudo's too soft to become a bully. Although, I do like the way you think Ryudo."

Ryudo jumped in his seat,"!... Stop it Millenia!"

"What? What is going on?" Elena seemed a little dumbfounded, but none the less suspicious towards Millenia.

Millenia giggled mischieviously.

Tio and Roan sat down at a table far away from their other friends. Roan brought a fine roll of soft bread laid on a tray with butter on the side. He placed a plastic fork and knife on the left side of his tray, and the spoon on the right. Tio on the other hand, brought a few cartons of juice.

"Roan..."

"yes Tio?" Roan was tucking a hankerchief in his shirt.

"Why are you not mad?"

"Mad? At what should I be mad about?"

"I failed to bring our assignment for class today. Shouldn't you be mad?" She tilted her head, pondering and waiting for a response.

"No Tio, it wouldn't be fair to be mad at you, we all make mistakes sometimes."

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course not, Tio." Roan smiled.

Roan was formally cutting off a piece of his bread when he said, "To tell you the truth, I felt we could of placed more effort into it."

"More effort? It wasn't good enough to submit after all?"

"No, no it is good, but I've wonder if we could receive a better grade."

"I do not concur, we cannot achieve a better grade now that we have a fifteen point deduction."

"Yes, you are right..."

"It's a futile attempt"

"No, it still has meaning."

"Why so? I don't understand."

"If we work harder, then it is possible to achieve the grade we would of gotten had we not submitted it in late."

"...I do not understand."

Roan smiled, "It's okay Tio. If we work harder, we can at best get an eighty-five."

"Oh. Okay then." Tio poked a hole in the juice carton and squeezed the liquids down her throat before she brutally slammed it down on the table. "All done."


End file.
